


make out

by 19newt



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19newt/pseuds/19newt
Summary: yeah i fucking suck at everything and titles are not a strong suit





	make out

Once lips connected, Theodore decided this was something he never wanted to stop doing. It was like his brain had switched off and he let instinct take over. His eyes closed and while he was bothered about not being able to look at that perfect face, he got to feel some of it with his mouth instead, which he wasn’t upset about. Theodore’s hands went to cradle Marcus’s waist with a gentle touch, his head ever so slightly twisting to the side for a more comfortable experience. 

It was quiet where they were, so everything sounded very loud. If he were honest, he didn’t think this was how his first kiss would play out. He didn’t even think he’s get one of those. So, when Marcus’s began to come onto him, he couldn’t even think about anything else but that. He had seen Grisham kiss his Fiance, of course, but he never thought he would get to share that experience. 

He didn’t know how kissing would feel, but he soon decided he liked it a lot. Marcus’s lips were soft, even gentle. They felt like the softest thing Theodore had ever touched in his entire life. Hands tightened on the others waist, tugging Marcus closer to him. Theodore felt his eyebrows knit together as he inhaled deep through his nose. Theodore quickly decided that kissing Marcus was his favorite activity, and he never wanted to stop. Theodore straightened up his back, a single hand moving up to rest on the small of Marcus’s back. 

Now, Theodore didn’t have anything to compare kissing Marcus to, but he was sure it was like kissing an angel. After a while, he felt a soft bite on his lower lip followed by a tug, and that sent him. Theodore moved both hands, resting them on the backs of Marcus’s thighs before hoisting him up and turning them around, pinning Marcus to the book shelves. Marcus let a gasp escape his lips, going to say something but he was quickly silenced by Theodore’s lips against his own once more. 

Marcus’s hand immediately went to let Theodore’s hair down so he could run his hands through the black locks. It was soft, softer than anything he had felt, he thinks. With hands still interlocked in Theodore’s hair, he cradled his head in his hands, ankles wrapping around Theodore’s waist but he was positive that Theodore could hold him with no problem. For someone with no experience, Theodore was awfully good at this. It was almost sickening. He’s never kissed anyone and felt this in his chest. This tight but warm feeling.

 

Marcus then felt his lip caught between teeth, then felt a tugging at his lip. That somehow felt so much better than anything else he had experienced. Marcus’s lips moved against Theodore’s as if they were made to do so. As if everything in his life had led him up to this moment. Theodore was interesting, and maybe it be the pure curiosity he had gained about the other over the past month, or perhaps it was their recent interactions that caused him to be so invested in the smaller, but he was glad his interest was peaked so much.

Theodore kissed Marcus until he felt like his lips would fall off. He would kiss him until he was begging for air if Marcus asked him too, for Gods Sake. Theodore could feel his face heating up as he pressed a bit harder, using one arm to keep Marcus up, Theodore’s other hand coming to cradle Marcus’s cheek. Gods, Marcus’s skin felt so soft. Theodore eventually had to pull away, his eyes staying closed as he breathed, forehead resting against the blondes. This was something he wanted to keep happening.

Theodore then felt a pair of hands cup his jaw, forcing him to pull away just slight and look at Marcus. Marcus’s own face was flushed a pink color, his eyes just slightly lidded. Theodore decided that looked good on him. Theodore also decided he wanted to kiss Marcus wordless a lot more. 

“Was that okay? Are you okay?” Marcus asked him, his voice like honey. Even if he wanted to shut him up, he would never tire of Marcus’s voice. 

“Yes...Yes that was..very much more than okay with me.” Theodore smiled, the hand that rested against Marcus’s cheek soon raising to play with the ends of Marcus’s hair. It felt like the finest silk he’d ever touched. “Was it okay for you..?” Theodore asked, and Marcus smiled with a nod. “It was good for me..”

 

With slight hesitation, Theodore slowly moved to place one more gentle kiss against Marcus’s lips before pulling away. “Should..Should we go practice more somewhere more..private?” He asked, it being a genuine question, not realizing it sounded like something else. Marcus looked at Theodore with wide eyes and a blush, a sigh leaving him. 

 

“Oh, love..we really need to get you educated on some things, haven’t we..”


End file.
